


Thank God

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [56]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Thor loves his genius, ThunderIron - Freeform, at least i think it does, first time writing this pairing, fluffy nsfw really, gif not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Thor's been off world for a month, so when he comes back, a certain genius makes sure to tell him how much he hated it...well not exactly with words.





	Thank God

**Author's Note:**

> Finding GIFs for story inspiration is a very bad idea...my fic list is expanding quicker then I can write. So without further ado, enjoy

* * *

By the time Thor entered Tony’s floor, he was slammed against the door by a smaller body. Scents of motor oil, coffee and honey told him that it was Tony, a very aroused Tony. 

“Took you long enough Point Break, whole fucking  _ month _ \- off, take it off!” Tony was struggling to remove his shirt, grumbling under his breath about ‘fucking gods and their complicated clothing’. How could he not obey the request of his lover? Bambi brown eyes gazed at his toned chiseled chest with lust, pupils dilating as he purposefully flexed the muscles of his abdomen.

Chuckling, “My love, surely you have not missed me that much.” Tony just growled and tossed Thor's shirt to the side, then proceeded to attack his mouth - even if he had to raise onto his tiptoes to do it. That was one of the things Thor loved about his Tony, his height, perfect in every way. On his lap, being carried, held against a wall, bent over their table and sprawled underneath him. His own little warrior. 

Tony whined when Thor refused to gain his tongue passage into his mouth, only to pout when Thor pulled away. Even when it was tempting to bite those luscious swollen lips. Using his distraction, Tony pushed his hot as fuck hunk of a husband onto a chair, tossing his own shirt to the floor as he straddled the blondes thick thighs. Without a moment's pause, he rolled his hips down onto the bulge of Thor’s pants. Tony was determined to get fucked five ways to Sunday for the stunt his husband just pulled.

Meanwhile, Thor inwardly keened at the demands his short husband was displaying. He hated being away for long periods of time from his love, but for now, he was here to stay, for his work on Asgard has finally died down to a slower pace. Unlike Tony, who began to quicken his gyrating hips. So he let him has his moment and focused on the man on his lap, his smooth olive skin, the way he shivered as his huge hands ran up his chest. Tony’s quickly swollen cock begging to be sucked dry, his bare neck stretched out so beautifully as he wrapped his own lips on Tony’s pert nipples. 

Tony, mouth open, gasped ever so lovingly as Thor ran his hands around his back. Right hand traveling down past the waistline of his shorts caressing his ass as like a possession he was protecting. Thor immediately stopped, clearly ignoring the cry of frustration from Tony when he felt something round and hard sticking out of Tony’s hole. 

“My, what do we have here?” He smirked at Tony, growling lowly as Tony pulled his hair as he pulled the plug out before shoving it back in. Loving the cute small sounds that emanated from his lover's throat.

“Just missed you-OH!” The god's eyes grew dark with lust as Tony began to push himself back onto the plug. A rosy color starting from his ears to his face and filled down to his chest.

“What one have you decided to use?” Unable to resist sucking the skin on the man’s collarbone as he watched Tony arch his back.

“T-The big o-one! Oh oh, fuck!” Tony was having a blast this morning, loving the burning stretch of the huge plug they picked out together. The one meant to get him more than ready for the god’s huge cock. He’s been wearing it the past few days, missing the way Thor's cock filled him up to the brim. Stretched him so good, or when Thor would slide it back in to keep his cum inside his well-fucked hole as a reminder of who owned him. Not to mention he was close to cumming before JARVIS informed him of Thor's arrival. 

“How long have you worn it, Anthony?” Thor said deeply in the man's ear, feeling a shiver run down his spine. 

“A week.”

“And did you enjoy fucking yourself on it? Imagining that it was me giving you pleasure, stretching your hole out so beautifully?” 

“Yes! Yes, please Thor, please!” Tony cried out desperately, wanting nothing more than for Thor to stick his cock inside him. To feel the gods cum leak down his thighs as he finished. To hold him as he used him as he pleased, to fuck him, to love him.

“Please what my love?”

“Please fuck me! Need you in me, been too long! Want your cock!” 

“Ah, but I do not think you deserve it just yet. You may need to work for it.” Thor wanted nothing more than to bed his husband, rather than tease him, for he wanted to feel the man underneath him for the rest of the week. Strong legs wrapped tightly around him, blunt nails digging into his back as he fucked him into the mattress. Leaving him blissfully wrecked. Marks of his vigorous lovemaking scattered across Tony’s chest, neck, and inner thighs. 

“Anything Thor, anything, I’ll do anything.” Tony was growing desperate, he was not a fan of waiting. But if it meant he’d get Thor’s cock inside him soon, he would do anything the god told him to do. It wasn’t like Thor hasn’t taken control in their bed before, in fact, Tony preferred it that way. For the man truly knew how to take care of him; besides Pepper, Rhodey and Happy. 

“Remove your clothes, then kneel before me and finish what you started. Make yourself cum for me, my Anthony.” Thor slid his hands away from Tony, looking at him with calm blue eyes. 

It took all of Tony’s willpower to not cum on the spot when Thor spoke in his ear. Giving him a heated kiss, he pulled himself off Thor's lap and turned so his back faced the god. Using his thumbs to teasingly slide off the remainder of his clothes with a sway of his hips. He knew Thor told him to kneel in front of him, but he was going to do him one better. Dropping to his knees with grace like a cat, he went even further so his chest was resting on a pillow on the floor, thighs spread wide, ass high in the air. On full display for Thor's own enjoyment, in hopes of enticing him to get the cock inside him faster. A deep rolling growl came from behind him, informing him that his plan was indeed, but now for the main event.

Without hesitating, Tony reached a hand behind him, gripped the base of the plug and pulled - grateful of the amount of lube he used to work it in. It was passed the widest point before he shoved it back in. Moaning in the process, closing his eyes, thinking back to this morning when he dreamt of it being Thor. He repeated the process a few times, each one hitting his prostate head on. His leaking cock leaving a small puddle of pre-come on the floor. Adjusting his position, he reached underneath to grab his aching cock, but only to have it yanked back and held to his back with a strong hand. 

“I don’t believe I told you to touch yourself, Anthony.” He shivered as he felt Thor's now naked erection pressing against his ass, his golden hair caressing his skin in tantalizing touches as he spoke against his neck. “Continue love, prove to me how much you want this.” Using the opportunity to remind Tony just why he was so desperate to have it inside him. 

With newfound determination, Tony began to fuck himself with the plug, breath hitching whenever he aimed right. It didn’t take long for him to reach his peak, not when Thor murmured praises in his ear, nibbling on his sensitive neck. Not to mention when the fingers of Thor’s free hand went up to Tony’s mouth for him to suck. Unable to hold it anymore, Tony cried around Thor’s thick fingers as he shook from his release. 

“You are so beautiful when you cum my Anthony, for you were made for it.” Before Tony had a chance to respond, Thor was already pulling out the plug and shoving himself inside, giving Tony a moment to get accustomed to the stretch. 

“Fucking shit!” Tony’s hands held tightly on the pillow beneath him as he felt his ass burn slightly from Thor’s massive length. And it was wonderful. Pushing his ass out, even more, to suck it in deeper. “H-Harder, please! Fuck, missed this, missed you!”

“As I have you my love and you wrapped around me, begging for me to take you, fill you up with my seed.” 

Tony often wondered where Thor learned how to talk like that - probably Clint - but at the moment he didn’t care, for didn’t want any of this to stop. “Yes, yes, fill me up!!” 

Bringing both of Tony’s hands to his back, gripping the wrists with one hand, the other on his hip, Thor began to thrust faster, tugging Tony closer to him so his balls were slapping against the back of Tony’s thighs. He didn’t bother holding anything back, he was gone for a month and missed having his husband's warm body in his bed. Images of Tony wearing Asgardian silks, shimmering jewels adorned on his ankles, wrists, and thighs as he would be sprawled out on the massive bed awaiting his lover. His king. Clear, soft skin waiting to be marked to show who just he belonged to, tipped Thor over the edge. Shooting his cum deep inside his genius, biting Tony’s shoulder as he squeezed his throbbing member, milking him dry. 

“Yes Anthony, just like that my love, take it all in.” Tony bite into the pillow whimpering as Thor continued to rock his hips through his high. Eventually, Thor pulled out of Tony’s quivering heat and pushed the plug back in. Groaning wantingly as he watched Tony’s ass eat it right up, keeping his precious delivery inside for their next round. Quickly leaning down to lick clean the few drops that escaped. Knowing that his lover was still hard, he flipped him onto his back quickly and gazed at him hungrily.

“Thor? Uh, Point Break what are you - FUCK SHIT!” Tony screamed as Thor’s mouth swallowed his dick all at once. Tony’s hips jerked but were instantly held down by large calloused hands. Oh, how he loved those hands, holding him down, taking him apart so effortlessly, fingers stretching him for hours as they toyed with him. But god that mouth, one that was making him lose all sense of self. 

“Does my mouth please you?”

“Yess” Tony breathed heavily as he felt a tongue swipe at his slit, “so much.” He had his hand curled in Thor’s hair, unsure whether to pull him closer or to pull him off.

“Tell me, tell me how much.” Once again, the mouth engulfed him causing his whole body to shake. 

“Oh, oh Thor, fuck” he gripped onto the golden hair, voice an octave higher as he felt Thor roll his balls, beard rubbing against his inner thighs. “Love it when you suck me, make me cum so hard. Love your tongue as you eat me out - fuck just like that! Oh gods, Thor please, please please please please…” Tony scrambled for words, but he couldn’t focus, couldn’t think properly as the mouth sucked harder. Those hands digging into the dips of his hips as he bucked widely, holding onto Thor's hair tightly, eyes shut with pleasure. 

“Fuck, fuckfuckfuck, Thor, please! So close, g-gonna cum, gonna cum!” 

“Then cum” Tony’s eyes snapped open as his release splattered all over his chest and Thor’s hand. He barely even noticed when his husband carried them over to their bed until his head was resting against the solid chest. 

“Was that enjoyable for you?”

Tilting his head up, Tony kissed his husband's cheek before nuzzling deeper into his neck. “Point Break, it’s hard not to when you’re built like a tree.” The chest underneath him shook as the god laughed, strong arms shifting him so he was laid out on top, hands resting on the dip of his back.

“Ah, well if I am greeted like that then maybe I should be gone more often.” The smaller man attacked his lover's mouth desperately, biting his lower lip as he pulled away.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he growled, “hate when you’re gone, lonely without you.” Taking a globe in each hand, Thor rocked up against his lover. Their cocks rubbing against one another, Tony whimpering as he felt his cock twitch with need. 

“Ready for more my love?”

“Please” Tony begged quietly.

“Then let us not waste any time.” Tony sagged into Thor’s strong arms, letting his loving husband take him once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that this whole area is new to me, so if anything doesn't sound right or if I made a mistake that I missed, PLEASE let me know! I'm always finding ways to improve my writing. But do it nicely please, negative comments won't help me any and will be removed. 
> 
> Anywho, let me know what you think! I'm hoping to write a few more things, finish one more series and then FINALLY be open for requests! :D


End file.
